A Brief Interlude
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Jalice - Alice POV - Alice decided to do something completely different for Jasper's upcoming birthday.


A Brief Interlude  
By: FayeValentine00  
For: wana_be_spunkd  
Jasper/Alice

* * *

(A/N: This is my first Jalice fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. ^_^ It was really hard not to turn this into a smut. Maybe someday I will write an extended version if anyone wants it. If not, this is my little love story.)

* * *

"Jazz?" I spoke softly, crossing the room to the spot where he and Emmett were playing their own version of chess across several boards.

"Yes, Ma'am?" he answered politely, looking up at me with the smile that always made me melt. This time wasn't any different.

"So, I've been thinking," I began slowly, sitting down beside him and putting my head on his should, looking as innocent as possible. "How would you feel about a hunting trip this weekend, just you and me?"

"No way, Alice!" Emmett jumped into the conversation instantly, not noticing or caring that he was not included in it. "Me, Edward and Jasp-... OUCH!"

Emmett roared in pain after I kicked him as hard as I could when I thought my husband wasn't looking but no such luck. Jasper knew me too well and started laughing while looking at our brother apologetically.

"Sorry, Emmett. Looks like y'all are gonna have to go alone this weekend. Apparently this little lady is in need of some attention." As he spoke, he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me affectionately, not seeming to mind the idea one bit.

"Great! It's a date!" I squealed in delight.

"Figures..." My biggest brother groaned, glowering at me but it didn't intimidate me one bit. And to prove that point, I stuck my tongue out at him, kissed my husbands cheek and danced away victorious.

I was running up the stair to my room when Edward appeared on the top landing, looking at me with a teasing smirk. "Alice, you _know _Emmett is going to try to get you back for messing up our plans, right?"

_Please! Like, I am afraid of him_, I thought at him, rolling my eyes. Then I quickly changed the subject, looking up at Edward with my complete attention. _Does Jasper even realize what this weekend is?_

"No. He has no idea why you have a sudden desire to be alone with him this weekend but he isn't upset about the idea either." Then he added, "In fact, he's pretty thrilled about it."

"Perfect!" My unbridled excitement got the best of me and I leapt up the last few stairs, throwing my arms around Edwards neck. "Thanks!"

Jasper and I left at dawn two days later, heading North just past the Canadian border. We were hunting some wolves that were said to be overpopulating the area. It was so nice to travel as just a pair. We loved our family dearly and enjoyed our time with them but in such a big group, sometimes privacy was hard to come by. And that was not taking into account that my favorite sibling can read minds.

We found the wolves in question by early afternoon and hunted until we were full. We'd made a game of it by seeing who could take down the largest of the pack. Naturally, I won. I knew just where to look.

As Twilight fell, we moved deeper into the woods and sat down under a large tree. He was seated with his back leaning against the tree and I sat in front of him snuggling back into his chest, contently. We stayed like that in silence for a long time, just enjoying the peace of the evening together.

When Jasper spoke again, the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. "So, are you going to tell me the reason for our sudden excursion?"

I couldn't help but giggle before I answered. "Are you complaining?"

"Of course not," he said with a chuckle of his own, pulling me tighter to his chest. "It's just that you nearly kicked Emmett's leg off back at the house so you must have had _some_ reason you wanted to be alone."

"Probably," I agreed. I paused for a moment, considering my words before I explained softly. "I was thinking of throwing you an amazing birthday party this year but every vision I had of a party just looked the same as every other party I throw. This year, I wanted to do something different. I wanted to give you a birthday that I thought you would enjoy most. Also... I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"That sounds perfect," he breathed, making his southern drawl even more pronounced.

Gently, I lifted his hand and began kissing each of his fingers one by one. "I wanted to remind you just how much I love you."

"I already know," he whispered lovingly into my ear before leaving a soft trail of kisses down my neck and across my shoulder.

"I wanted to show you exactly how much you mean to me."

With those words, I finally shifted to look over my shoulder and before I could say anything more, Jasper's lips claimed mine fiercely. "Alice Whitlock..." he sighed between kisses, using my true married name. It was a name that I didn't hear nearly enough in my everyday life and just the sound of those two little words made me moan softly with pleasure. "You mean more to me than my life."

After that, his lips met mine again and we were lost into each other. The events of the night were amazing but it all went by much to quickly. Before we knew it, the sun was rising and it was time to get moving again. We ended up breaking apart, giggling like children. Much to soon, we got dressed and began our journey home, hand in hand.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock. I hope you had a happy birthday," I said, squeezing his hand lovingly.

He nodded his head and turned to me with a sincere smile. "The happiest."


End file.
